


Tickling to Kissing

by crankyjones



Series: Because Newtmas is beautiful. [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Filming, Hehehe, I wonder what happened..., M/M, Newt's scene, On Set, Scene Gone Wrong, Smut, The Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: It all started with tickling.





	Tickling to Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the filming of The Death Cure. The moment is based on the sequence of the bloopers where Dylan yells "Fuck! Touching my nipple!" and it looks like Thomas's tickling him. Hope it's not that bad. Enjoy :)
> 
> (PS: English isn't my first language and I'm not used to write smut, especially not in English.)  
> (PPS: Just wanna say that I don’t wanna force them into anything, I just liked the moment and used it to build a short story starring these actors as characters and not real people.)

It all started with tickling. Yes, tickling. That stupid thing parents do to their children. That thing literally no one likes.  
Yet, it was much better when Thomas was the one tickling Dylan.

They were about to film the scene every ‘Maze Runner’ fan was excited but not excited to see—yep, they’re very complicated fans. Obviously, both actors had to get ready. While Dylan was having a small talk with the director of the franchise Wes Ball about that special scene, Thomas’ makeup was being checked. His black veins and deep black eyes surrounded with red were beautiful but awful at the same time. Dylan just knew that would be something the fans would say; beautiful, yet awful. Because that was exactly the words he would use himself to talk about the scene.

The brunet went to see his castmate to warn him they would have to start filming in a few minutes. Everything had to be the perfectest possible so that every single person watching the film would cry their souls out. Thomas followed him until they reached the place where the scene took place. It was an empty street surrounded with buildings that gave some light to the set. The blond stretched his arms and his neck to prepare himself for the fight he was about to have.

“Ready?” Dylan asked him.  
“Fuck yeah, that’s gonna be awesome,” the blond smiled.  
The brunet could not help but think his smile gave even more light to the place than the actual lights.

“Okay guys! We’re about to start!” Wes yelled from the director seat. “Dylan, lay down on the ground, and Thomas, you go on him and try to rip his throat out! Then, you know what to do!”

Both actors nodded and did as they were told. The position they had to do was pretty weird. Like, really weird. The blond literally had to seat on Dylan’s body and to touch him everywhere.  
Eventually, the guy with the clap came and they started filming the scene. Thomas’ character Newt was going crazy because of some virus called the Flare. Because of that, he was having a fight with his best friend Thomas, Dyl’s character. The brunet was trying to hold him back, to make him go back to reality. But things did not end up very well.

Long story short, Dylan started laughing because his friend was tickling him. Whether it was on purpose or not, it did make the brunet laugh. A lot. Thomas decided to take part of the game and tickled his castmate even more.  
“No, no, don’t do that,” he laughed. But that only made the blond want to tickle him even more.  
“Okay, take two!” Wes yelled. That did not stop the boys, though. They totally ignored the man who went again with his clap, and they totally ignored the fact they were still being filmed. Anyway, the fans would love to see such a thing in the gag reel, wouldn’t they?  
“Fuck!” Dylan said. “Touching my nipple!”  
Thomas laughed and tickled him more—if that was even possible.

Something happened, then.  
Something that should not have happened.  
Something that _really_ should not have happened.  
Because of the too tough tickles, Dylan moved his hips up, and then down.  
It was just one single time.  
But it made Thomas whimper.  
_Whimper._  
The brunet did not know exactly why, but that sound mixed with the boy’s laughs made him want to do it again.  
So he did.  
He moved his hips up, and then down. Twice.  
It created friction between them, which almost made Dylan groan through his laughing that did not stop because the blond was still tickling him.  
It looked like they never would stop.  
Yet, they did.  
They did because Dylan did it too many times for Thomas to handle.  
He lost it.  
He moaned. Loud. Not loud enough in the brunet’s opinion, though. But he moaned.  
He stopped tickling Dylan suddenly, out of breath, and he watched the guy under him.  
Thomas needed so much more. They needed so much more.

The blond moved his head closer to Dylan’s and completely laid down on his body, making their crotches meet in a bit of friction. The brunet’s whimpers filled up Thomas’ ears. Their faces were just inches apart.  
“I think I need a break,” he said softly.  
“Yeah, me too.”  
And he kissed him. Thomas kissed Dylan. They. kissed. Their mouths were glued together. One’s lips were moving against the other’s. They. kissed.

“Okay, I think we’re gonna take a break,” Wes said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. He definitely did not see this coming. No one did. Not even the two actors who were now getting up, trying to hide their erections and going somewhere else. Somewhere quieter, where they would be _alone_. They were holding hands and walking fast. They _needed_ to be alone. And now.

One way or another, they found an empty room where they usually met up during the breaks. And there was a couch. Great. Dylan was not a big fan of the floor.

Thomas almost ran with the man into the room and locked the door right then. He took Dyl’s shoulders and put his own lips on his, pushing him against the wall. Fuck.  
“How the fuck did we end up here?” Dylan asked.  
“Shut up and kiss me, would you?”  
He did not need this to be told twice.

He turned Thomas around so that he was the one holding him against the wall and kissed him as if his life depended on it. At first, it was just lips brushing against each other, bodies pulled closed, fingers intertwined. But soon enough, it became tongues dancing together, crotches moving against each other, fingers touching everywhere possible, moans filling up the room. The only word who went through Dylan’s mind was “hot”. Because that thing they were doing right now was the hottest he had ever experienced. Everything he had done before with other people was so shitty compared to what he was living right now with Thomas.  
_Thomas._ He was kissing Thomas. He had an erection because of Thomas. Everything was about Thomas.  
Well, he was fucked.

Seconds later Thomas took dominance again and laid him down on the couch before taking off his own trousers. Dylan took time to watch his body move while doing so. He really was a slender man, but fuck he was so hot. _Wow, wait, what._ That was the only word that could describe this man. The brunet decided to take off his shirt and trousers as well. When he was done, he caught the blond blushing slightly. Was he really embarrassed _now_? The youngest got up and kissed the boy in front of him slowly. Maybe a little too slowly. He brought his hand to Thomas’ underwear and palmed him through the piece of clothes, making him moan against Dylan’s mouth. The sounds going out of that guy’s mouth felt like paradise to the brunet’s ear. He took off Tommy’s shirt with his two hands, letting go of his dick. The blond could only whimper at the loss of contact.  
“I want to fuck you, Thomas,” Dylan said with his hoarse voice. Just hearing his castmate saying those words made the man whimper and increase his breath.

The brunet cut him off by kissing him again, harder.  
A few minutes later, both boys were filling up the room with moans that sounded like heaven to the other’s ears.


End file.
